1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor packages, and more particularly to a semiconductor package which is specifically configured to maximize the dissipation or discharge of heat generated from the semiconductor die thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recent trend in the electronics industry has been to develop semiconductor package structures which maximize the dissipation or discharging effect of heat generated from the semiconductor die of the package. However, semiconductor packages having superior heat dissipation capabilities are often of a size which decreases or diminishes their utility in certain applications. The present invention is specifically adapted to address this deficiency by providing a semiconductor package having superior heat dissipation capabilities and simple, light, thin and miniature structural characteristics, thus allowing the same to be reduced to a “chip size” in order for easy mounting to electronic appliances such as communication equipment. Coupled with the improved heat dissipation efficiency of the present semiconductor package are the benefits of reduced manufacturing costs attributable to its simplified design.